Mihsign Vision:New Year's Guide
---- Already very soon begins the new year. Mihsign Vision learned that the festival offers TV stations to the audience. Everyone can choose something exactly yourself! Is it still early to meet? Wait December 31, but for now, go through our archive. If you want to remember the youth, go to our archive, where the best New Year shows of the 70's, 80's, 90s and 2000s are waiting for you! News feed * New formats are selected for the festive show: Will the programs be able to surprise the Dekanians? * Winter, cold, Bastageviš, Navkevski, Lobodvič... on the set of "Novogodišni noči na DRT 1" the stars sang, froze and danced with astronauts * Nikolevski declassified Pugalševa's participation in the New Year's show * "Legendi DRT Nostalgia" in new year's air on DRT 1 * Meet the year 2019 for the best hits of "Diskoteka 80-ski" festival * By the New Year, they removed the "Simeni Urgant" instead of "Večerni Urgant" * Looks at the light: Volga Gluzova will appear in the New Year's "Simeni Ogonki" * "Cinderella": the old tale in a new way will show December 31 on DRT 2 * Novogodišni Kvartinik on NDR Televizija * 25 hours of NDR 3 golden hits on RolfTV * Save a child's life: TV2 viewers will once again create "Novogodišni Čudes" * Klassmati will hold their owne New Year's broadcast * Sedovski, Gaduvina and Pelareja will celebrate New Year in karakoe * Volga Gluzova in the New Year's Eve "occupies" the Dekanian TV channels * "Prožarevni": New Year on NTV6 * K6 Muzika will broadcasts "SnowPati 4" in New Year's Eve * DOL.dr will show their own holiday show on New Year's Eve * The social network "Facebook" has found a replacement for the traditional "Simeni Ogonki" Guide on New year's TV } 100 лет со дня рождения Игоря Владимирова 19:25 Международный фестиваль «Цирк будущего». Эпический комедийный двухсерийный «фильм-путешествие» американского режиссёра Блэйка Эдвардса. В ролях: Тони Кёртис, Натали Вуд, Джек Леммон и Питер Фальк. США, 1965 23:30 «Play» («Игра»). Балет Александра Экмана в Парижской опере. | bgcolor="#F3B6B9" | 05:00 Сестра его дворецкого 12+ 06:35 Золушка 07:50 Новый год в советском кино 12+ 08:30 Сергей Захаров. Я не жалею ни о чём (12+ 09:25 Юрий Гальцев. Обалдеть! 12+ 10:20 Польские красавицы. Кино с акцентом '12+ 11:15 Моя звезда 12+ 14:30 События 14:45 Анекдот под шубой 12+ 15:40 Юмор зимнего периода 12+ 16:35 Граф Монте-Кристо 12+ | bgcolor="#F3B6B9" | 19:40 Артистка '12+ 21:20 Приют комедиантов. Здравствуй, шоппинг, Новый год! 12+ 23:00 Геннадий Хазанов. Лицо под маской 12+ 23:45 От Шурика до Шарикова. Заложники одной роли 12+ 00:25 Ну и ню! Эротика по-советски 12+ 01:10 "Ласковый май". Лекарство для страны" 12+ 02:00 Один + Один 12+ 02:55 Закулисные войны в кино 12+ 03:40 Большое кино. Полосатый рейс 12+ 04:05 Фанфан-Тюльпан |- | bgcolor="#D40026" width="25%" height="40px" align="center" |100px|link=Пятый канал (Россия)|Пятый канал | style="background-image:linear-gradient(#F99E2C,#F7763C)" width="25%" height="40px" align="center" |30px|link=РЕН ТВ | bgcolor="#FFD050" width="25%" align="center" |70px|link=СТС | style="background-image:radial-gradient(circle farthest-corner at 33px 10px, #69c8d1, #135b84)" width="25%" align="center" |90px|link=ТНТ |- | colspan="4" style="background-image:linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 75%, #135b84 75%), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 50%, #FFD050 50%), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 25%, #F7763C 25%), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 0%, #D40026 0%)" align="center" | |- align="left" style="vertical-align:top; font-size: 75%; line-height: 1.1em;" | bgcolor="#FFAAB9" | . Комедийная мелодрама. Режиссёр Анна Матисон. В ролях: Сергей Безруков, Марина Александрова. Россия, 2016 12+ 06:30 Мое родное. Застолье 07:20 Родной Новый год 08:40 Моя родная Ирония судьбы . Детектив. Режиссёр Станислав Говорухин. В ролях: Владимир Высоцкий, Владимир Конкин. СССР, 1979 17:00 СУПЕРДИСКОТЕКА 90-Х Это лучшие хиты, настоящий отрыв! «Руки вверх», Юля Волкова ex. t.A.T.u., «Дискотека Авария», «Рок-острова», Шура, Klubbheads, Юлия Беретта (ех. Стрелки), Отпетые мошенники, Вирус, Оксана Ковалевская, группа «Краски» и многие другие! Яркое, неповторимое, сумасшедшее шоу! Смесь технологий будущего с «фишками» из 90-х. Самое главное остается неизменным: атмосфера бесшабашных, музыкальных и таких наших 90-х! Интерактивные зоны, ностальгические видеоролики, фантастическая энергетика в зале и песни, ставшие символом целой эпохи. | bgcolor="#FCC7AD" | Военный. Главные герои — четверо «черных следопытов» — Борман, Череп, Чуха и Спирт. Они ведут раскопки в местах, где когда-то шли бои, чтобы потом продать найденные медали, ордена, документы и немецкое оружие. Режиссёр Андрей Малюков. В ролях: Данила Козловский, Андрей Терентьев, Владимир Яглыч. Россия, 2008 16+ 16+ 10:00 МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ МАРАФОН «ЛЕГЕНДЫ РЕТРО FM» Концерты международного музыкального фестиваля «Легенды Ретро FM». Для разных поколений зрителей выступают зарубежные исполнители: «Dschinghis Khan», «Arabesgue», «Army of Lovers», «Ace of Base». Среди российских участников: «Комбинация», «Электроклуб», «Браво», «Ласковый май», «Мираж», «Секрет», «Ялла», Валерий Леонтьев, Игорь Николаев и Наташа Королева, София Ротару, Олег и Родион Газмановы, Сергей Никитин, Жанна Рождественская, Ольга Зарубина, Андрей Державин и многие другие. | bgcolor="#FFDC80" | Ограничение по возрасту 16+ 06:00, 08:30 Уральские пельмени. Битва фужеров 06:30 Ералаш 0+ 19:40, 00:30 Шоу «Уральских пельменей». «Мандарины, вперёд!» 21:15, 02:00 Шоу «Уральских пельменей». «Оливьеды» 22:45 ШОУ «УРАЛЬСКИХ ПЕЛЬМЕНЕЙ». «СТРАНА ГИРЛЯНДИЯ» Премьера. Легендарные чемпионы КВН «Уральские пельмени». Передача, созданная неповторимой командой по производству юмора, прошедшей испытание временем и имееющей целую армию поклонников. Своими выступлениями они установили очень высокую планку комедийного шоу и не перестают удивлять своих зрителей. Смешные номера, искрометные шутки и мощный заряд позитива никого не оставят равнодушным. 03:30 Шоу выходного дня 04:30 «6 кадров». Скетч-шоу 05:30 Музыка на СТС | bgcolor="#C1E2E8" | Ограничение по возрасту 16+ 07.00 «Где логика?» 09.00 «Дом-2. Lite» 10.00 «Дом-2. Остров любви». Реалити-шоу 11.00, 05:25 «Комеди Клаб». Новогодний выпуск 12.00, 23:00, 00:05, 02:15 «Комеди Клаб». Новогодний выпуск «Караоке Star» 18.00 «ГДЕ ЛОГИКА?» Новогодний выпуск. В правом углу ринга очаровательные Елена Темникова и Полина Гагарина, в левом — Егор Дружинин и Мигель! 19.00 «Comedy Woman». Новогодний выпуск 20.00 «Импровизация». Новогодний выпуск 21.00 ШОУ «СТУДИЯ СОЮЗ» Новогодний выпуск. Гости — Михаил Галустян и Александр Ревва. 22.00 «Однажды в России». Новогодний выпуск Комедия, Россия, 2017 г. 18+ |- | colspan="4" style="background-image:linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 75%, #135b84 75%), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 50%, #FFD050 50%), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 25%, #F7763C 25%), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent 0%, #D40026 0%)" align="center" | |- align="left" style="vertical-align:top; font-size: 75%; line-height: 1.1em;" | bgcolor="#FFAAB9" | 5:00 Супердискотека 90-х (12+) 7:25 "Моё родное". "Эстрада", "Общаги", "Любовь". Д/с (12+) 9:45 "Моя родная юность". Д/ф (12+) 11:45 "Пёс Барбос и необычный кросс". К/ф (Комедия. СССР, 1961 г.) (12+) 12:00 "Самогонщики". К/ф (Комедия. СССР, 1961 г.) (12+) 12:20 "Принцесса на бобах". Х/ф (Мелодрама. Россия - Украина, 1997 г.) (12+) 14:25 "Место встречи изменить нельзя". Х/ф (Детектив. СССР, 1979 г.) (12+) 21:10 "Каникулы строгого режима". Х/ф (Комедия. Россия, 2009 г.) (12+) 0:00 Легенды "Ретро FM". Лучшее (12+) | bgcolor="#FCC7AD" | 5:00 Музыкальный марафон "Легенды «Ретро FM»" (16+) 11:15 "Алёша Попович и Тугарин Змей". М/ф (Россия, 2004 г.) (6+) 12:40 "Добрыня Никитич и Змей Горыныч". М/ф (Россия, 2006 г.) (6+) 14:00 "Илья Муромец и Соловей-разбойник". М/ф (Россия, 2007 г.) (6+) 15:30 "Три богатыря и Шамаханская царица". М/ф (Россия, 2010 г.) (12+) 16:50 "Три богатыря на дальних берегах". М/ф (Россия, 2012 г.) (6+) 18:10 "Три богатыря. Ход конём". М/ф (Россия, 2014 г.) (6+) 19:30 "Три богатыря и Морской царь". М/ф (Россия, 2016 г.) (6+) 21:00 "Три богатыря и принцесса Египта". М/ф (Россия, 2017 г.) (6+) 22:15 "Садко". М/ф (Россия, 2017 г.) (6+) 23:45 "Новогодний Задорнов". Концерт Михаила Задорнова (16+) 1:40 "Мы все учились понемногу". Концерт Михаила Задорнова (16+) 3:30 "Территория заблуждений" с Игорем Прокопенко (16+) | bgcolor="#FFDC80" | 06:00 Уральские пельмени. Битва фужеров (16+) 06:30 Ералаш (0+) 06:50 Снупи и мелочь пузатая в кино (0+) 08:30 Уральские пельмени. Битва фужеров (16+) 09:15 Снежная королева-3. Огонь и лёд (6+) 10:55 Кунг-фу Панда (0+) 12:35 Кунг-фу Панда-2 (0+) 14:15 Кунг-фу Панда-3 (6+) 16:00 Уральские пельмени. Битва фужеров (16+) 16:30 Мадагаскар (6+) 18:05 Мадагаскар-2 (6+) 19:45 Мадагаскар-3 (0+) 21:25 Пингвины Мадагаскара (0+) 23:05 Добро пожаловать, или Соседям вход воспрещён (12+) 01:00 Моя супербывшая (16+) 02:45 Ералаш (0+) | bgcolor="#C1E2E8" | 06:00 Импровизация. 6-я серия (16+) 07:00 Где логика?. 58-я серия (16+) 08:00 Где логика?. 59-я серия (16+) 09:00 Дом-2. Lite (16+) 10:00 Дом-2. Остров любви (16+) 11:00 Комеди Клаб. 572-я серия (16+) 12:00 Комеди Клаб. 577-я серия (16+) 13:00 Комеди Клаб. 583-я серия (16+) 14:00 Комеди Клаб. 584-я серия (16+) 15:00 Комеди Клаб. 586-я серия (16+) 16:00 Комеди Клаб. 588-я серия (16+) 17:00 Комеди Клаб. 574-я серия (16+) 18:00 Комеди Клаб. 581-я серия (16+) 19:00 Комеди Клаб. 587-я серия (16+) 19:30 Комеди Клаб. 587-я серия (16+) 20:00 Комеди Клаб. 590-я серия (16+) 21:00 Комеди Клаб. 591-я серия (16+) 22:00 Комеди Клаб. 592-я серия (16+) 23:00 Дом-2. Город любви (16+) 00:00 Дом-2. После заката. Спецвключение (16+) 01:00 Stand Up. Дайджест. 104-я серия (16+) 02:05 "Stand Up. Дайджест". .. 105-я серия (16+) 02:55 "Stand Up. Дайджест". .. 106-я серия (16+) 03:45 "Stand Up. Дайджест". .. 107-я серия (16+) 04:35 Stand Up. 108-я серия (16+) 05:10 Импровизация. 7-я серия (16+) |} Appeal of the president of Dekania